


Bullish

by CaraLea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Pedophilia, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLea/pseuds/CaraLea
Summary: Ruby looked nothing like Blake did at that age.  She was scrawny, more angular than Blake had ever been.  She had thin lips, and bigger eyes.  Her energy was different, too.  In every still-frame that Adam had of her she was mid-movement.  Full of energy, full of life.  Blake had been much subtler.  Still, she was young, she was pretty, and Adam couldn’t take his eyes off of her.This couldn’t be allowed.  Adam simply wouldn’t allow it.  And if he couldn’t reach Blake wherever she went, and he couldn’t get ahold of Yang in Patch, then he’d find a way to do it with this sister...Ruby Rose.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Ruby Rose/Adam Taurus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Bullish

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to review with critiques. Please don't tell me how dark this is compared to my other stuff, I already know. I'd like technical critiques and literary critiques (do my words properly convey the story's meaning). Otherwise please tell me what you think, even if you have no critiques!

One time, Adam had thought he had reached his peak. He was a high ranking member of the White Fang. Even if he wasn't the top dog, he was popular enough to command the respect of even the most top tier members.

His most important and simultaneously his most shaky ally was definitely Blake. As the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, it was critical to him that he garner her support above all others. Ghira was the  _ founder _ of the Fang, and he didn't hide his heavy criticism of Adam's tactics. But he was old news, more helpful symbolically than practically.

His  _ daughter _ , however, was an invaluable ally. She was of course skilled in combat, but that wasn't what Adam had looked to her for. As long as Blake was by his side, no one questioned his authority in missions. That was why it was essential he continue to harbor her support.

It should have been easy. Who fought harder for the cause? No one else was out there day after day, doing sometimes the most unpleasant things with utmost professionalism. Most people would fall apart even seeing the things he's had to do. Yet not Adam. He went out there with pride in his heart and a new plan of attack. It  _ had _ to be done. For the cause.  _ That _ was all that mattered.

And yet he'd lost her. She had left him all alone in a way that hurt far more than any of the numerous scars on his body. At first he'd been angry. How could he let her get away like that? It was a stupid blunder on his part to just allow her to run. Then the respect from his crew started to fade

They weren't thrilled with how he'd searched for her. In their whispered conversations, immediately hushed the moment they caught wind that Adam might be listening, they said it was a waste of time. Couldn’t Adam see how much time he was wasting, searching fruitlessly for  _ one _ person. It wasn’t like she made a difference to the cause, really.

It infuriated Adam. They didn’t see, didn’t understand. Having Blake under his control had been the  _ core _ of importance to him. She represented the future of the cause, of  _ his _ future damnit. Didn't they see that this was more important, if not  _ the _ most important? Without her the cause was dead.

When he'd found her at Beacon, entirely by coincidence, he'd felt real glee for the first time since she'd bolted. He'd felt every atom of his being pinpoint onto her, onto the look of terror on her face when she'd realized who he was and what he was doing. Human lives mattered so little to him that he simply forgot the carcass in his hands. He threw it aside like a toy he no longer wanted to play with. His new toy had wide eyes and a shaky voice.

"Adam?!"

Adam vowed to destroy everything she loved, and he was a man good to his word.

  


…

  


At first, Adam intended to do everything to destroy Blake by starting with her partner. Sure, he had done some real damage to her when his Moonslice had cut through her aura and removed one of her arms. Her dominant one, he’d later come to realize.

But that just wasn’t  _ enough _ . It was important to him that Blake knew he was deadly serious on his promise. A crude plan was forming in his mind.

Step 1: Find Blake.  _ “Bring her to me,” he’d ordered his men. “Alive.” _

Just this first step proved to be a  _ very _ difficult one. For the first three months after the fall of Beacon, Blake had entirely disappeared. Several of his men had spotted her outside of the Vale, but there was nowhere for her to go, nowhere to  _ look _ . He suspected that she had stayed behind to help with cleanup or whatever. Maybe to attempt to undo the damage she had caused.

And she had caused it, there was no doubt in Adam’s mind. If she’d just stuck around he wouldn’t have been forced to do all of the damage he’d had to do. Nobody was as good as sticking for the cause as Blake was.

But then Blake had disappeared into the night. It was almost a month of nothing. No sightings, no reports. She had run again, probably because she knew he was after her.  _ When did Blake get to be such a coward? _

When she’d turned up in Menagerie it had been one of his most sickly happy moments in his life. So she was in Menagerie, using her damning proximity to put a target on her parents and that obnoxious monkey-faunus who literally drooled after her every movement.

So he knew where Blake was. That was a start.

Step 2 of his plan was to find out as much as he could about her partner from Beacon. That was a task unto itself. He’d had to assign a single man to the job of getting as much information on her as he could. It was harder than he’d imagined. There had been almost no sightings of the yellow-maned girl since Beacon. He knew he’d done her some damage, but he most certainly hadn’t killed her. So where could she have gone?

With Beacon’s tower in ruins, it had taken a very long time to get the yellow girl’s school file. Thankfully, his hacker  _ had _ done it, and Adam began to delve into the life of this girl.

  


Name: Yang Xiao Long

Occupation: Student

Licenses: Student License

From  _ Patch _

Age: 17

  


Family: Taiyang Xiao Long- Father

Raven Branwen- Mother

Ruby Rose- Sister

  


Team: RWBY

  


Adam paused at the family section. He’d never heard of Taiyang Xiao Long before, but he  _ had _ heard of Raven Branwen. She was the ruthless leader of the Branwen Tribe. Her reputation spoke of someone who would stop at  _ nothing  _ to lead her Tribe to victory. Sometimes she made missions difficult for him. Otherwise she was a complete non-entity in his life. Would she take revenge on Adam for his part in Yang’s misfortunes?

Stupid thought. If she hadn’t by now, she probably never would.

Yang had a sister...Now  _ that _ was interesting. He clicked on the sister’s profile and gasped in astonishment. This Ruby Rose was familiar to him. He’d seen her from a distance at Beacon once. More importantly, she was definitely the girl who had Torchwick at wit’s end. He literally could not shut up about the “little red” who had interrupted every single one of his missions.

It was listed that she was also on Team RWBY. Suddenly it all clicked to Adam. Ruby was the R. That meant she was the team leader.

Adam spent the next hours getting to know Ruby Rose through a computer screen. He poured over her student file, read into her history as far back as he could go. She was a child prodigy, had passed all her exams with flying colors. Her weapon was based off of Qrow Branwen’s; not surprising given that he was her former teacher  _ and _ Yang’s uncle. At 15, she was ahead of her age-group to attend one of the four major academies.

It was her pictures Adam spent the most time on. Adam was a man, and he’d  _ never _ admit to any kind of weakness when it came to someone’s visage. But Ruby was...well Ruby was almost cute. Her eyes were light gray, almost silver. Her hair was cropped short, dark with burnt red tips. Adam had never liked short hair on Blake, but on Ruby it was natural. He suspected that with any longer hair and the entire image would fall apart.

Fifteen. That was how old Blake had been when they’d shared their first night of intimacy. That night had been...well, if Adam could bring himself to believe in magic, he supposed he’d call it magical. It had certainly come close. It had taken some convincing to get Blake to agree, but when she’d had, he’d wasted no time to bring their bodies together.

Ruby looked nothing like Blake did at that age. She was scrawny, more angular than Blake had ever been. She had thin lips, and bigger eyes. Her energy was different, too. In every still-frame that Adam had of her she was mid-movement. Full of energy, full of life. Blake had been much subtler. Still, she was young, she was pretty, and Adam couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

The pictures from Blake’s school days showed something else, something that made Adam’s blood boil. There was... _ something  _ between Blake and her yellow-maned partner. It was subtle, he had to give them that. But something was there just the same. In looks, in small touches, in the way Blake smiled. She used to smile at  _ him _ like that.

This couldn’t be allowed. Adam simply wouldn’t allow it. And if he couldn’t reach Blake wherever she went, and he couldn’t get ahold of Yang in Patch, then he’d find a way to do it with this sister...Ruby Rose.

  


…

  


Adam ran as fast as he could through the dark trees. Fucking  _ Blake _ had decided to rain on his Haven parade and ruined  _ everything _ . Haven was still intact, his allies had failed to grab the relic as far as he knew, and what was worse the Faunus had surrendered. That weak collection once known as the White Fang had completely fallen apart the moment that ragtag group from Menagerie had arrived to join the battle. The other faunus were blind. They couldn’t see their enemies through their brothers anymore.

When things had gone as south as possible, the fighting more chaotic than needed, Adam had made his escape, but not before he grabbed his little burden. So Adam ran through the darkness as fast as he could with the little girl in his arms.

Ruby had aged since Beacon. It was only a little disheartening to see how she’d grown over the months. Adam had no way of knowing when her birthday was. That information wasn’t kept in her student file at Beacon. However it had been long enough that he could only assume that she had aged a year since then. Sixteen wasn’t bad, but definitely she was getting to the age that Adam wasn’t thrilled with her anymore. Once they started aging, he’d learned, girls became poisoned by the world around them. They were best when they were younger, and it was clear that Ruby was pushing that limit. Life on the run had aged her as well. She looked 17.

_ It doesn’t matter! _ Adam admonished himself. It wasn’t like he was  _ asking _ Ruby if this was all okay.

Despite the confidence in himself, Adam had prepared for the worst. He already had a hideout in Mistral ready and waiting, just in case of this exact scenario. It was a little cabin hidden just outside the city proper, nestled in between towering oaks and well overgrown ivy. He had told no one about it, especially not his officers. Back in Menagerie, his officers had failed in a  _ big _ way. Corsac had gotten himself arrested, Ilia had  _ defected _ , and Fennec had been killed. It was unforgivable, and completely changed the way Adam looked at his lieutenants. Nobody could be trusted, not even those who claimed to be the most loyal. Ilia had, and look at what  _ she _ had done.

_ No. _ Adam thought as he approached his little manor. He would not allow Ilia’s betrayal to ruin his night. There was no doubt that he only had  _ one _ night, though he hoped that Blake and her companions were slower to find him than he expected. With Blake’s heightened senses, and Yang’s overprotectiveness when it came to her sister, it would only take them a matter of hours to narrow their search once they realized that he had taken Ruby on foot.

The inside of the house was very basic. There was a small eat-in kitchen, poorly stocked based on the smell of rotting food. The four person dining set had a thin layer of dust on it, something that Ruby wouldn’t have noticed with her  _ human _ eyes, had they been open. In the confusion of Emerald’s vision, Adam had taken care to hit Ruby just hard enough on the back of her skull to knock her lights out. She would be waking up soon, but not too soon.

The cabin was a single bedroom. It was just off the kitchen, behind the peninsula where the sink was. There was an adjacent bathroom with a jack-and-jill setup between the only bedroom and the living space, to the left of the kitchen. All in all a cozy setup. Well nestled in its mountainous location, it was the perfect hideaway until things cooled off. Hopefully the out-of-the-way location would be enough to give him more time with the girl.

Fantasies swirled in Adam’s head as he looked at the full bed. Focusing on the night ahead, Adam wished it were a king, or at least a queen. He wanted space on the firm mattress to do  _ exactly _ what he wanted to the young girl.

He’d had no time to prepare for what the night was going to bring. It was a shame, because one of Adam’s favorite fantasies involved leather binds and thick chains. He had flitted through these scenarios with different subjects in mind. Yang, bound by her one arm, her stump left to wave uselessly around. He had imagined licking it, right where he’d cut her, looking into her red-or-lilac eyes. He had imagined Blake, gagged so she couldn’t annoy him with her speeches, her hands bound by rope behind her back. In every vision of Yang, he’d taken her from behind, right in the arse where she had no doubt never done it. Blake he’d always been overtop of her, looking into her frightened, tearstained eyes.

In a way, he kind of  _ knew _ both girls, although Blake had certainly changed a lot in the last year. After his grievous injury to Yang, he felt connected to her even though he didn’t know anything about her other than those basic details that Beacon had so jealously guarded.

But Ruby...he knew almost nothing at all about her. There was no connection between them, not yet anyway, and Adam had had a variety of fantasies of her while he wondered fruitlessly which would be the best for him. It was almost unreal that he was about to find out.

Now if he’d had his way, truthfully, he would have had this place set up for Yang. He would have knocked  _ her _ out instead of this younger sister. He would have brought her back and tortured her for  _ hours  _ before he’d kill her. He would have videotaped it, leaving behind this last memento of her partner for Blake to hold onto. They deserved it, both of them.

This was almost  _ better _ . Now he didn’t have a camera to record it on, having ditched his scroll off a craggly cliffside the moment he’d made it out of the police radius, but what he did have was a chance to explore. He would explore this girl, and in that way, explore himself with her. It almost made him glad he didn’t have a camera. This could be an intimate thing between them, something they shared that he could take with him forever. And when their night was finally over, he could take that intimacy with him into the future, a memory he could relive that no one else could.

Eagerly, he tossed Ruby’s innate form onto the bed. She moaned deliciously as he did. Good good. She was waking up. Thinking it was probably best to get started right away, Adam tugged off her boots, first her left, and then her right. He had just begun to pull down her stockings when Ruby’s eyes blinked open. It wouldn’t be long before she began to fight.

Adam frowned, thinking longingly of Kylor. He had no love for the bizarre faunus, who had disappeared after the train incident in Beacon. No, but Kylor’s  _ semblance _ was entirely unique. He could drain the aura of anybody he touched. It would be useful right now, because Adam could sense that Ruby’s aura was in recharge, which meant that it would likely heal her faster than if it was completely empty.

But did Adam want that? Draining her aura completely meant that Ruby would not be able to put up too much of a fight. And if there was one thing that Adam  _ knew _ he liked, it was fighting.

As if on cue, Ruby seemed to realize where she was. Or at least she realized where she  _ wasn’t _ . It very clearly hadn’t clicked yet, but Ruby at least had the idea that something was wrong. She drew her feet back suddenly, as if she’d been splashed with cold water. Which conveniently only helped Adam pull her stockings off the rest of the way without a fight. At the same time, she sat up, silverish eyes darting around the cabin. Desperately she sought for some recognition of her surroundings, but there were none. Adam had brought them here and even  _ he _ was unfamiliar with their surroundings.

Suddenly Ruby seemed to realize that Adam was there. Her eyes snapped to him, still with that confused look on her face. “Who are you?” Ruby asked, and Adam nearly choked on his visceral delight. Her voice was high-pitched.  _ Girlish _ . Ruby didn’t seem to notice Adam’s reaction. She had already looked away, again taking in their surroundings. “Where are we?”

Adam didn’t answer, but smirked. Ruby’s innocence was all too evident in the way she eyed him now, and in the way that she hadn’t yet noticed that he had started undressing her. He tossed her stockings to the side, on the lone chair where he’d put her boots. Ruby followed the motion and it looked like that was when it dawned on her that she was not entirely dressed.

Carefully,  _ deliberately, _ Adam began to unbutton his shirt. Ruby by now had realized that something was entirely wrong with this scenario. She had backed up against the headboard of the bed, drawing her knees to her chest in a  _ very _ childlike fashion. Not too childlike though. Her eyes were still aware enough to be wary. She looked like she was thirteen. Adam liked that.

“I thought you’d be smarter, being Blake’s team leader after all,” he said. By now he’d pulled off his jacket, leaving just an undershirt. Ruby eye’s were a storybook into her thoughts, her pupils tightening as she took in his words.

“Who are you?” she asked again. No,  _ demanded. _ Adam really liked that.

He didn’t answer her query though. No, instead he pulled his shirt off from the bottom up, exposing his abs. Adam was lucky that he was built lean. It put people off, made him look less ferocious than he was. But his hard ass six pack abs would immediately quell that sense of ease. It was true on Ruby, too, who was eyeing his many scars with apprehension.

“What are you doing?”

Now  _ this _ was a question that Adam could answer. He smirked at Ruby, unable to stop that expression before it was too late to take it back. He didn't want to. Instead, he answered her simply, practically. “I’m keeping a promise.”

Ruby’s brow knitted in confusion and it was a beautiful sight. Of course she didn't get it. It was so obvious and she still didn't get it. Yet it made sense. She had not been reunited with Blake long enough to know about that conversation, and Yang had not quite overheard that part before he’d ripped her apart.

So he’d have to explain. “I made a promise to Blake that I’d destroy everything she loves,” he said softly, gently. Like he was speaking to a lover. “And after what I did to your sister, well...now it’s your turn.” As he said this, he unzipped his pants.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Ruby got it. He could actually  _ see _ when it clicked in her eyes. For the briefest of moments, not even half a second, he could see primal fear in those deep, silver orbs. Then the moment was broken. They moved at the same time. She dived as he lunged. She was faster, but only just.

Her body slipped past him, her arms brushing his torso as she scrambled for the door. Adam had to be thankful then that her aura was as depleted as it was. He’d seen her fight. He knew that if she had strength enough to use her semblance...well, it would be game over for him.

But she did not have the aura to gather that much speed. She didn't even bother trying. All of her effort was focused on maneuvering out of there, the only clear thought emanating from her as if she were shouting it was  _ get away!!! _

Adam tackled, hitting his upper body into her thighs. They both went down on an area rug in the dining area of the kitchen. The table rocked as she flipped onto her back, a vase with a single, wilted flower in it shattering on the ground at the motion. Adam didn't notice this. He had a grip on her ankle and tugged her towards him, struggling to get the upper hand.

Ruby kicked him straight in the face. Ouch. But his aura was vastly stronger than hers at that moment, and his nose healed itself in a matter of seconds. The pain lingered, though. She would have to pay for that.

Keeping his grip on her, he began to pull her towards him. She had flipped onto her stomach. Her fingers clawed at the wooden floorboard as his superior strength and size overpowered her. Her right hand dragged through some of the broken glass, leaving a blood trail in its wake.

He flipped her onto her back again, by now on sure footing, and tugged her upwards by her arms. She waved wildly and slapped at him. The coppery scent of blood filled his nose, a warm wet splattered his cheek. It was not enough to make him let go.

He became aware rather quickly that despite her talents on the battlefield, safe behind her weapon, she was an absolute novice in hand-to-hand combat. Adam, who had been training in such decisive moves for  _ years, _ easily managed her ill-fated moves. She was not strong enough to overpower him, and lacking the skills to fight him- knowing when to duck, how to parry, and exactly how much force it would take to flip Adam off of her -she was absolutely doomed.

This would be easier than he thought.

Adam threw her bodily back onto the bed, where she could not immediately recover her balance. By the time she got her body realigned with her brain, Adam was already on top of her. He wanted to experience this, her struggles, his power flowing through his limbs. The fight was exhilarating, giving him just enough mental prep work to already be hard. He wanted to penetrate her, while she struggled. He wanted to kiss her and taste her, which she would undoubtedly resist. He wanted to disrobe her.

It almost physically pained him to have to throw on the brakes. They would have all night to explore her fully. Right now, he needed to  _ dominate _ her, to show her who was in charge here. If she thought, for even an instant, that she was going to get away from this, that needed to be corrected. It was paramount to him that she  _ know  _ just how this night was going to go. And there was only one, surefire way to do that.

Keeping her still enough to get his way was going to prove a challenge. That was okay, Adam thoroughly enjoyed challenges. But he was still a little frustrated as she struggled fruitlessly against his ironclad grip. Didn’t she realize that she had no hope of winning here? Did that matter to her? Adam could see in her eyes that it did not. She would fight to the very end. That thought pleased him.

Once he had managed to position himself over her, he sat down on her thighs. His body weight prevented her from writhing too hard, though she tried vainly to throw him off. Now that he had her pinned, he took his time undoing his pants the rest of the way. Her eyes looked up at him, wide and fearful. Adam shuddered. Oh she knew what was coming all right, and dreaded it with every fiber of her being.

When he was done, he pinned her arms above her head by her wrists, repositioning himself to work on her panties one-handed. He had to give it to her, her struggles made it harder for him to work, but it wasn’t enough to completely stop him. Slowly, with deliberate movements, he lowered her panties until they were below her knees. That was all the work that was needed from him. The more she struggled now, the farther off her panties would slip.

Though she was struggling as hard as ever, Ruby had started shouting against his invasion. It was a wordless screech, blips here and there of true panic were leaking into her voice. It was clear, now that they were both naked in their sexes, Ruby was a lot more aware of what was about to happen to her. It was making her fight that much harder.

“Nononono _ nononono! _ ” she cried repeatedly as Adam gripped the hot skin of her inner legs with his long fingers. Her back arched and she kicked out harder than ever. It very nearly unseated him. Quicker now, his actions tinged with excitement, Adam worked his hand back to her kneecap and wrenched her legs apart. He was between them before she could slam them back together.

He took a moment to line himself up outside her entrance. Ruby had never shaved down there. Not ever having any sex partners before, she could not have thought of a reason to do so. Adam didn’t mind. It only reminded him of her inexperience, of her  _ youth _ . He allowed his erect penis to rub against her folds, brushing against what he knew was her clit. Ruby jerked  _ hard, _ every fiber of her being withdrawing away from him as she realized what she was feeling. She screamed now, her voice closer to a true wail that he’d heard it yet. She was still repeating her  _ no _ ’s.

With a complete lack of refrain, Adam slammed himself into her. Ruby shrieked in protest, but Adam could hardly hear her. He was her first, he had to be her first. She was so  _ tight _ , and although his efforts had done anything but make her wet, it was her body’s natural instinct to lubricate itself to this kind of invasion. It would not lessen the pain she felt now.

He imagined the pain she had to be feeling. She must have felt like she was being ripped in half. It wouldn’t surprise him if she actually was torn a bit. Quite the opposite. He would have been shocked if she hadn’t. Adam was not the most  _ endowed _ man on the planet, he knew that for absolute certainty. But He was no micro-peen. And as her first, he was absolutely rather large to fit in her. The pain drew tears to her eyes. Her back arched as she struggled vainly to get away from him. One of the vessels in her eyes popped from the effort of her noises. Blood was flowing over the whites of her eyes. Her involuntary movements, the sight of her eyes turning red, the feeling of her inside absolutely  _ clenching _ against this invasion, all of it brought him to a frenzied pitch.

He had wanted to take his time with her, but there would be plenty more time for that later. Right now, all he wanted to do was ravage her. He began pounding into her with an absolute lack of restraint. He drew out as far as he could handle, then slammed in as far as he could, so deep that it actually pinched his balls. His tip poked at the edge of her cervix.

_ Oh gods _ it felt good. She was so tight, so clenched around him that it drove him wild. He lost track of his thoughts as he lost himself in his senses. It was all feeling, all so much,  _ too _ much. He began to really go to town on her, going so fast that the bed shook dangerously. The girl beneath him was still screaming, but Adam hardly noticed. He was aware of a warm, wet coating on his penis, but wasn’t aware that there was blood tinged in it.

Soon, so soon. He was getting close. His focus changed from pulling out as far, to pushing in even farther. He wanted to go all the way. He wanted every part of his sex inside her, even his balls if he could fit them. The mere thought of that squeeze had him leaking a little bit from his tip, though it was not a true orgasm, not yet.

_ Holy gods _ , Adam swore. He began rocking even harder, so hard that the bed frame cracked against the wall. This was sex at its primal, at is most feral. It was absolutely the perfect way to take this girl, he realized without real thought. He pushed into her so hard, his body quivering, and suddenly he felt an almost pain shoot up from his balls, through his shaft, and ending in the most intense orgasm he’d experienced in a long,  _ long _ time. It was not  _ the _ best- no Blake still held that title at least. But it was damn near close.

It seemed to last forever, cum streaming out of him and directly into the girl’s cervix. He couldn’t go on, it was too much. Yet he still kept coming. Finally, with a sound that was completely unlike Adam, his dick splashed the last of it out, leaving him feeling lightheaded.

By now, Ruby had stopped struggling. Instead she was sobbing into the pillow. Adam must have let go of her hands without meaning to, but Ruby was not fighting anymore. In fact, her arms had drawn up over her face. She sobbed into the pillow.

“Fuck,” Adam breathed as he pulled out of her. His cum dripped out of her abused cunt, and he found he quite liked the look of it. Sweat dripped off of his chest.

The experience that he’d just had, juxtaposed with what Ruby was undoubtedly going through...well it turned Adam on again. He couldn’t be  _ done _ with her. Not after what he’d just experienced. He looked at her, her body wracked with sobs, and a sick wave of pleasure filled him to the core. That was her first time, he realized with a jolt of pleasure. It was something that everyone kept close to them, that they shared with only their most intimate partners, and he’d stolen it from her.

He wanted to go again. And again. Adam’s refractory period was famously short with all the women he’d been with. But even  _ he _ needed a break after that wild ride.

As he watched her, curled in on herself as if she could escape him if she just covered herself enough, a new thought entered his mind. He had taken her first time, that much was true. But that didn’t have to be the only first of hers he took tonight.

Without thinking, Adam reached up and tugged at her shirt. She screeched and swatted at him, but that only opened herself up to him more. With deft fingers, he ripped her dress off of her top, exposing pale skin underneath. It immediately puckered up with gooseflesh. Still, Adam absentmindedly ripped more of her top off, enjoying the sight of her skin reacting to the cold. Finally, he freed her chest, watching her nipples (also erect from the cold), bounce playfully as her boobs jiggled from the motion. It was an amazing sight. Adam didn’t  _ want _ to wait, so he didn’t. Instead, he dived in, wrapping his mouth around her delicate breast as if he'd been invited.

Ruby did not seem to like this. Her hands pushed vainly against his hair, trying to push his head away from her breasts, but they were weak and did  _ nothing _ to stop Adam from doing exactly as he liked. He let his tongue swirl around her nipple, sucked on it hard. Her breasts were small, like any mid-teenager’s should be. He could almost fit the whole thing in his mouth.

Meanwhile, his hand trailed down to her privates again. She writhed when he began rubbing her, but couldn’t stop him from penetrating her with his long, middle finger. Deep within a girl’s body, back where most men did not dare venture, there was a spot that Adam  _ knew _ got a girl going. It was just before her cervix, towards the top end of her walls. He pressed his finger into it and began to make a small, circular motion to match what he was doing to her nipples.

Ruby was probably not deriving any pleasure from this, but her body reacted as if it were. There was no changing body chemistry, no matter how much one  _ wanted _ to. Her body became wet with lubricant. Adam liked the way her walls both clenched and fought to relax against his assured movement. Meanwhile, he moved his mouth from her supple breasts and worked his way up, letting his tongue drag wetly against the skin of her collarbone.

When he found her throat, he bit a little, then went back to sucking, enjoying the way she writhed against him. Despite her efforts to get away from him, her body responded the way he knew it would. She shuddered at his breath on her throat, her cunt absolutely dripping with wetness. The best part was how her hips gently began to rock, but not away from him. No, Ruby was unconsciously rocking  _ into _ him.

Once he was sure that she was ready, which was after about 10-15 minutes of pressing his finger into that spot deep within her, Adam drew his fingers against her walls until they were barely within her at all. One thing he’d learned with Blake was that there was a spot, just inside the woman’s body, that if stimulated just right,  _ always _ got results. It felt amazing to be doing this move that he’d done so often on Blake on this younger girl now. With just his middle finger, he began making a ‘come hither’ motion against that spot, already bulging from pleasure.

It didn’t take a full minute. Whether Ruby was experiencing pleasure right now or not, Adam couldn’t say. All he could ascertain was that her first orgasm had to have been quite intense. Her walls squeezed against him in a way that they hadn’t even before, when he was penetrating her so painfully. Her back arched and she actually moaned a little bit. He smirked. Whether it was in pleasure or pain, Adam had brought Ruby to her first orgasm and  _ that _ got him going again.

But Adam did not want to keep going in the same fashion. He had wanted to  _ experiment _ with this girl. So instead of just taking her again like he was so desperate to do, Adam flipped her over to get a look at her backside. Whether she was still too tired from her recent climax, or whether Ruby had  _ finally _ resigned herself to his whims, she didn’t fight him.

Her butt was  _ glorious _ . It was round, unblemished in any way. Adam buried his face in her cheeks before he’d really figured out that he wanted to. They were absolutely robust. Perfect. He withdrew, taking the time to examine her. Her butt was  _ too _ perfect. Completely unclaimed territory that Adam would have to mark as his own.

So he struck,  _ hard _ . Ruby screamed when he did it. The sound was ecstasy in his ears. He did it again, and again. Ruby screamed every time his hand made sharp contact with her ass. She went back to sobbing, his time burying her face into the pillow below them. Adam began to smack her harder, leaving violent, purple welts in his wake. It was beautiful, the bulbous purple color against the pale skin on her cheeks.

Suddenly it wasn’t  _ enough _ . These marks would fade over time, would heal. Adam wanted something that was permanent, that was undeniably  _ him _ on this girl. So, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Adam lowered himself and bit her left cheek. Blood flowed into his mouth where his teeth met in her skin, and Ruby positively  _ shrieked _ at the pain of it.

Adam was tired of waiting now. He had to have her.

He wanted to take her in her cunt, but at the same time that ass was calling to him. What to do, what to do? Adam decided. Lifting her so her bottom was practically sticking up in the air, Adam penetrated her front and began riding her just as hard as before. But his fingers dug into her ass cheeks, his fingernails leaving a pattern of scratches on her backside. He couldn’t take it anymore. Dick wet with her fluids, Adam switched, penetrating her asshole with as much ferocity as he had her front. Ruby’s screams were a feverish pitch now. However much first-time vaginal penetration would hurt her, first time anal penetration was that much worse. At least her vagina was  _ made _ to be penetrated. But her arse was not. There were no lubricants here, besides the residue that coated his wet penis.

It was tight, even for Adam (who liked it that way). But he fucked her now with as much enthusiasm as before. It felt so good. He could feel himself swelling within her, getting close. No. That was too easy.

Abruptly, he switched back to her front. She was still tight up there, but not nearly as much so as her ass. It wasn’t loose exactly, but the change in pressure was enough to draw Adam back a bit.

He was still fucking her, his fingers clawing down her back again and again, enjoying her ear-splittling screeches.

Adam switched twice more. He’d let himself get about halfway there on her cunt before turning back to her ass. The hole was so tight, the pressure so much, that it would take him nearly half that time before he’d have to withdraw. Every time, he let himself get closer, and closer.

Finally, he was ready. He moved from her cunt to her backside again, this time dedicating himself to finishing the job. He was getting closer...closer... _ ahh _ .

There was not nearly as much cum within him as there was the first time, but that hardly mattered. His dick twitched inside of her as if he was blowing his load all over again. It was pure bliss. Pure perfection. Yet at the same time it was not enough. It was everything and it was nothing all in one.

When he pulled out of her, he was still hard.

Adam was just beginning to focus on Ruby’s mouth, wondering just how warm and wet it was in there when a sound reached his ears. Too low for Ruby’s insensitive,  _ human _ ears, there was a sound like a shout. A distant voice. No, voic _ es _ . Plural. He didn’t know exactly who it was yet, but he had an idea.

No. This was much too soon. Adam wasn’t nearly finished with his prize. He wanted to look into Ruby’s eyes as he fucked her face. He wanted her to gag around his member as he came down her throat. Adam, on average, could go around five times a night. His longest was eight. Tonight he wouldn’t doubt if he could reach nine.

But the voices were close enough now that even Ruby could hear them. She began screaming. “ _ Heeeeellp!!” _

Adam knew the voices were Blake and Yang’s. Their voices were becoming more urgent as they heard Ruby’s cries. He had been caught. There was no going on now.

Looking at the wreck of a kid below him, Adam briefly considered killing her. A slice of a knife across the neck would not take too long, and the flow of blood would be too fast for her teammates to save her. They would probably come in just in time to say goodbye.

But before he could act on that plan, Adam heard a sharp stone rattle. They were closer now.

Not bothering to gather up anything but the essentials, Adam raced into the singular bathroom and threw himself out the window. Without a look back, Adam darted into the trees and took off running. He could hear them better now. Adam was a talented fighter. He certainly could have taken on Blake and Yang by themselves. Maybe he could even take on three opponents. But four? Five? Adam was good, but not  _ that _ good.

He didn’t linger in the trees to listen to their reunion with their team leader, though Adam longed to. He realized now that lingering around to end Ruby’s life would have absolutely gotten him caught. That final confrontation was coming, but it was much too soon to have it now.

Still, Adam couldn’t stop himself from wondering at his decision to keep Ruby alive. Was he getting weak? He should have been used to ending human lives by now. And yet some part of him, some part that he longed to be rid of completely,  _ still _ valued life. He had hesitated to act. It had cost him his chance.

But was that what Adam had wanted? Now that he thought about it, he was immensely glad he  _ had _ kept Ruby alive. Before today, they had had nothing together. There was no connection between himself and this scrawny girl other than that flimsy connection to Blake Belladonna. Now...well, he was Ruby’s first. Next time they met- and there was no doubt in his mind that they  _ would _ meet again -Ruby would be forced to relive this experience. They shared it together. He would always have that.

With a smirk, Adam disappeared into the trees, leaving no traces of himself behind.


End file.
